I'll Always Protect You
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: MoriHaruhi hinted pairing. Oneshot. The rest of the Host Club finally find out why Haruhi is scared of thunder and lightning.


This oneshot has been biting at my tongue for awhile. So here it is. Again, it's a MoriHaruhi hinted pairing centered oneshot. Enjoy. I'll hopefully be starting a full length fanfic for this wonderful pairing soon.

--

The party room at the twin's mansion was all set for the party. Decorations covered the wall. A large table was covered with food, both fancy food and "commoner's food" as the twins called it. And the entire Host Club from Ouran High School was seated around the cushy chairs situated around the room, all except for Haruhi. Kyouya was keeping to himself, jotting stuff down in his ever-present notebook. Tamaki was trying futilely to not worry about Haruhi, freaking out about worrying for her safety. The twins were off doing something mysterious, which usually meant it was safer for them to not know. And Honey was contentedly munching on his sugary snacks with Mori silently keeping an eye on the whole affair.

"Tono, it's better not to worry," the twins said as one as they practically ran into the room. "It's still half an hour until the party starts. Haruhi has plenty of time to get here. Remember she hasn't been here before. She needs a little time to get her bearings."

"In that case we should have sent a car to get her!" Tamaki objected, pouting. "What if my only daughter gets lost? What if she's all alone somewhere? You devil twins have no sense!"

"But Tama-chan, that would make this party pointless," Honey said, frosting still around his mouth from his cupcake. "We're doing to this to celebrate Haruhi getting her driver's license. She doesn't have chaffeurs like we do. Let herself drive her here without us."

"And we still have our driver's license just in case," Kyouya pointed out. "Haruhi is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Part of being a father is giving your children room to grow." Tamaki pouted, knowing that secret shadow king and mother of the Host Club was right.

"But what if she purposely skips the party?" Tamaki asked, freaking out once more. "You know she doesn't like all this attention. What if she only agreed to it to shut us up?! Oh, I knew we should have picked her up!" Looking bored, the twins picked up a cupcake from the table and smashed into Tamaki's mouth, silencing the blonde's whining.

"Relax!" the twins practically shouted. Everyone laughed at that, a whiny expression taking over Tamaki's. Mori remained silent as usual though, idly walking over to the window and peeking out it. He walked back to Honey and tapped him on the shoulder, pointing to the window. Honey got up excitedly, thinking that Mori had seen Haruhi's new car. The hopeful expression turned into a frown as he looked out, drawing concerned glances from the other Hosts.

"Takashi, check the weather report on your phone," the short blonde requested. Mori did so, holding the phone out for Honey to see. "As I thought. We forgot to check the weather forecast for tonight." Tamaki ran over and took the phone, his face going pale as he read the report Mori had found.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, see if you can get a hold of Haruhi on her cell phone," Tamaki commanded imperiously. The twins looked confused, so Tamaki showed them as well. Within seconds, the twins had their phones out and were calling Haruhi.

"What's the big deal?" Kyouya asked, looking up the weather report on his own phone. "Uh-oh. This is a problem. If the storm gets bad enough as they say it will, Haruhi may not be able to take it. I should have anticipated this." Tamaki began to pace the room.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru said quickly. She had let the phone ring five times before answering. "Are you okay? I'm sorry. We should have seen what the weather would be like before planning the party." As he spoke, the thunder and lightning started and Haruhi's startled shriek could be heard clearly. The twins put the call on speakerphone. "Haruhi? Where are you?"

"At the end of your driveway," Haruhi replied shakily. "I'm sorry, but I can't move right now. I pulled over when you called, so I don't risk crashing."

"Takashi, let's go get her," Honey suggested. Mori nodded.

"Stay put," Hikaru told her worriedly. "Mori and Honey are on their way now and they'll take you to the house. Don't worry about a thing. We won't let you be alone."

"A-alright," Haruhi agreed. By this time, Mori and Honey had grabbed an umbrella and were sprinting out the house. Honey rode on Mori's shoulders and held the umbrella up while Mori sprinted down the driveway. Tamaki watched as they vanished around the twin's curvy driveway through the window. More thunder and lightning went off and Haruhi could be heard whimpering.

"Kyouya, put some music on after they get off the phone to drown out the thunder and lightning," Tamaki said, his fist clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Hikaru and Kaoru talked to Haruhi over the phone, trying to calm her down.

Down on the driveway, Mori and Honey reached Haruhi's parked car. They opened the car door and found Haruhi hugging her knees. The phone was clutched in her hand tightly. Honey took the phone. "We have her," he reported as Mori transferred Haruhi to the passenger seat and buckled her up. Loud sighs of relief could be heard. "We're on the way now."

"Good," Hikaru and Kaoru said with relief. "We'll have music playing loudly when you get here. How's Haruhi?" Mori was obviously the one driving. Honey sat in Haruhi's lap, trying to comfort her.

"Once we get her out of this weather, she'll be fine," Honey said confidently. Mori stopped the car besides the rest of their cars. "We'll hang up now. We just parked the car." Honey hung up the phone and got out, offering a hand to his friend. Haruhi took it, her hands shaking terribly. The storm around them escalated and the thunder and lightning was worse than ever. Haruhi fell to her knees, placing her hands over her ears. Mori scooped up the small girl in his large arms, her tiny frame fitting perfectly within his arms. She had her eyes shut tight as she buried his face in his muscular chest.

She stayed this way even as they entered the large manor and Mori and Honey made their way to the party room. Once they were in the room, music played, drowning out the bad weather. Haruhi relaxed for the most part as Mori set her down in a chair. A few tears were running down her face. Mori pulled out a handkerchief from his vest pocket and gently wiped them away, a soft smile on his usually stoic face. Haruhi gave him a thankful smile in return for the gesture

"Here, Haru-chan." Honey placed a pink frosty cupcake in her hands. "This kind of thing always helps me relax."

"Thank you," she said timidly, taking a bite.

"Haruhi, why are you so afraid thunder and lightning?" Kaoru asked gently. Haruhi took another bite.

"When I was younger and my mom died, my dad had to work more. As you know, he works nights, so I was often left alone at night. And when this kind of weather struck, I was usually alone. Being so young, it made me afraid since all I could do was curl up in a ball under a blanket and wait for it to pass," Haruhi explained. Realization dawned on them as they remembered the beach trip gone wrong.

"So back when we went to the beach....when Tono had you blindfolded on the floor, he was helping you through the storm," Hikaru said, his jaw dropping. And they had thought Tono was doing something perverted to their beloved Haruhi. "Tono, we apologize. We didn't know. But why didn't you explain what were you doing then?"

"Haruhi's fears are her own," Tamaki said gently, placing a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Once she fell apart in Kyouya's bedroom and I saw her fear, I told myself I would only reveal it should the need arise. Once I did that, I left it up to Haruhi to explain why, if she ever chose to." He gave her a supportive smile.

Honey was in tears himself now. "Haru-chan, have you always been alone alot?" he asked her tearfully.

"I'm not alone anymore," Haruhi quickly said, trying to get the bighearted senior to stop crying. "And whenever this kind of weather hits now, I have many people I can talk to for support. Don't get worked up over my sob story though." This just made him hug her tightly. She laughed nervously. "Honestly, it's just me being pathetic. You don't have to get so upset over something so minor."

"It's not minor!" the twins sobbed dramatically, joining Honey in the hug. Which of course brought Tamaki into the hug. As she was surrounded on all sides by her fellow club members, she looked desperately to Mori, who had always come to her rescue. Mori was at her side at once, scooping up from the frame and carrying her to the snack table. As he offered her a snack and held back the other club members, save Kyouya who was remaining dignified in his chair, the faintest of blushes came to his cheek. His dark eyes told her all she need know:

_I'll always protect you._


End file.
